


You look good in red

by SeveralVerySmallKerrys



Series: Night City Husbands [5]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon Typical Violence, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual happy end, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Violence, happy end, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeveralVerySmallKerrys/pseuds/SeveralVerySmallKerrys
Summary: “He,” Kerry huffed. “Who would’ve thought.”V smiled, holding his hand tightly. Fingers slippery, but still warm and gentle on his lovers skin. He played with the wedding band on his finger, looking Kerry up and down. They both started laughing.“It suits you.”“It really does, huh?”, Kerry groaned. “Never thought going red, honestly. Black and white has always been more my style. Now look at us.”“Look at us”, V repeated.A heavy silence fell above them until Kerry got the courage back to talk again.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Night City Husbands [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199069
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	You look good in red

“He,” Kerry huffed. “Who would’ve thought.” 

V smiled, holding his hand tightly. Fingers slippery, but still warm and gentle on his lovers skin. He played with the wedding band on his finger, looking Kerry up and down. They both started laughing. 

“It suits you.” 

“It really does, huh?”, Kerry groaned. “Never thought going red, honestly. Black and white has always been more my style. Now look at us.” 

“Look at us”, V repeated. 

A heavy silence fell above them until Kerry got the courage back to talk again. 

“It’s so quiet out here right?” 

“Always made me uncomfortable.” 

“You say?” 

“Yeah. Lived in Night City all my life. The quiet out here is just... it’s eery. Don’t wanna hear my own heart beat, not gonna lie.” 

“You won’t for long, promise.” 

“I know, I know”, hummed V, still holding hands with the man besides him. 

“You know what?” 

“Hm?”, replied V. 

“That one time you dyed your hair green and blue.” 

“I honestly don’t wanna remember.” 

V smirked. _Good old times_ he thought to himself. 

“I think it looked cute.” 

“You just saying this cause you wanna get in my pants old man” 

“Partially true.” 

They laughed again. Their voices echoing through the vast silence of the outer skirts of Night City. They weren’t in the badlands yet but still not far from them as V recalled. He wasn't really sure where they were though. 

“You know. You’re my husband. Can get into my pants any time you want.” 

“How about now?” 

“Maybe not ANY time.” 

V laughed again. 

“I should write a song about this.” 

“You should. Might be some love song, huh?” 

“Darling, all my songs are love songs.” 

“Selflove doesn’t count.” 

Kerry snorted. 

“You’re an asshole, they’re about you gonk.” 

V grinned. He knew that, still loved making fun of Kerrys ego.

“I know, whatever you’ll write, it’ll be a masterpiece.” 

“Now you’re straight up sucking it up. That reminds me, need to send your parents a Thank You letter.” 

“For what exactly?” 

“Creating such a masterpiece”, mused Kerry. 

They both laughed again, an honest laugh. Belly's hurting. 

“Love having a lazy day with you Ker.” 

“Lazy days are the best, y’know. Not draining my creativity. Then again, my creativity had never been so high now that you’re in my life.” 

“This ain’t a goodbye Ker, right?” 

Kerry smiled. 

“Nah. Been through worse, both of us.” 

“Our wedding for example.” 

“Wow”, Kerry grinned. “Y’know, didn’t know my ex would show up.” 

“Was amusing if you ask me. Seeing your twins too, lovely brats.” 

“They tried to fight you. Ted at least.” 

“Hey, I took their inheritance. Would’ve fought me too.” 

“They’re both over 30, they should’ve known better than you punch you in the face.” 

“I’d say it was just another of our many memorable days.” 

“If that ain’t true.” 

He gripped V’s hand tighter. 

“V.” 

“Kerry.” 

“We’ll get outta here, right?” 

“We’re together, so does it matter?” 

“Nah.” 

They both looked at each other before closing their eyes. The sirens in the distance getting louder by the second. The world felt silent around them as they hold their hands. Blood pooling around them, glistening in the neon light of the city. They weren’t in the outer skirts, they were in the middle of Watson, lying openly on the street. People screaming while the NCPD was holding down the suspects. They had been caught up in a gang fight on their way back home from V’s apartment where they just picked up some old clothes. V had tried to jump in between, getting shot in the abdomen multiple times. Kerry had no chance without him, getting shot right as V fell beside him. He managed to crawl to V before also collapsing by his side. Their clothes drenched red from the blood they were losing rapidly. 

Night City might lose two of their best citizens. 

Or maybe not. 

Either way. They couldn’t go on without the other one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working because why not.  
> Comments always appreciated <3


End file.
